


Bambi

by bkhyunverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkhyunverse/pseuds/bkhyunverse
Summary: Known for being the couple who can't keep their hands off each other, it's a miracle they survived the past few weeks. It's not a surprise that now, Chanyeol is waiting desperately for Baekhyun to come back home.





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT EVEN IS THIS IDK OK BY E

 

  
  
Chanyeol almost can’t believe it that today was the day on which he finally got his leg’s cast removed after 7 long and annoying weeks. He still can’t believe that this had happened and he wishes to forget it – how did Baekhyun even come up with something as stupid as this?

 

The thing is, these 7 weeks really were testing Chanyeol’s ability to control his thirst. Sure, intercourse is somehow possible with a broken leg but there wasn’t much of it because Baekhyun felt kind of guilty – which he was – for causing Chanyeol’s leg to break and because of that, they intimacy became very rare.

 

But it’s not like Chanyeol never tried to initiate something sexual with his boyfriend but it always fell short, just some lazy hand jobs and sloppy kisses. It’s not like Chanyeol minds these things, sometimes they are very nice but what can he do when his boyfriend is just so alluring even when he’s not even trying?

 

No matter how often Chanyeol tried to reason that it’s alright to have sex with a cast on, that it won’t hurt him, Baekhyun didn’t give in – it always ended with said lazy hand job and Baekhyun saying that they can get at it again once the cast gets removed.

 

Despite being already 25 years old, Chanyeol might sound like some hormonal teenager with his thirst and maybe he is after kind of being left stranded for so long but oh well, the cast is gone now. All he that’s stopping him right now from getting his thirst relieved it that his boyfriend is still at college and it will take some more hours for him to come back home.

 

It’s surprising that Chanyeol hasn’t lost his mind already because until now, he spends most of the time waiting for Baekhyun while already being half-hard – and jerking himself off in the bathtub after he got home after the cast got removed isn’t helping much either.

 

His desire is burning for Baekhyun.

 

 

Maybe Luhan is right and he really is a ‘horny bastard’; just like the older had said some time ago. Must be terrible for the older to share an apartment with a couple like Chanyeol and Baekhyun but oh well, college is expensive and house-sharing is a pretty good thing in that case – well, if it’s not with them.

 

 

Putting on his sweatpants after Chanyeol dried off his body is still a little struggle because his leg still hurts from time to time if he bends it just a bit too much in a way he shouldn’t – after all, he still has to walk with crutches; just in case. Once his clothes are put and his hair is somewhat dry, Chanyeol slumps down onto the large couch in the living room, laying down and making himself comfortable as he watched the door, hoping that time will pass quickly.

 

 

During all the time of waiting, Chanyeol spends the time on his phone and ended up watching the most random videos he could find. But he slowly became impatient because Baekhyun’s last class ended about an hour ago and normally, the older only needs up to 30 minutes for the way back home.

 

But then, the front door finally creaked open. “Hey, baby,” Baekhyun chirps as he slips into the apartment, “Sorry, it took a bit longer. Yifan the dumbass lost his phone and I had to help him find it,” he explains as he lets his backpack fall to the floor next to the door.

 

Honestly, now that Baekhyun is finally at home, Chanyeol couldn’t care less about it. “Come here,” Chanyeol just orders instead of replying to Baekhyun’s words; stretching out his arms to wave him in with his hands.

 

“Hey, your cast is gone,” Baekhyun states the obvious as he takes off his jacket and hangs it over the hook on the wall, “I almost forgot that it was today.”

 

There is nothing sexual about the way Baekhyun is dressed today; it’s just a pair of quite loose sitting jeans and an oversized hoodie – Chanyeol’s. But that older had dyed his hair silver just a while ago and that adding to the way his eyeliner is slightly smudged around Baekhyun’s droopy eyes from wearing it all day does things to Chanyeol and just fuels his desire.

 

“Come here,” Chanyeol orders again with a little groan because Baekhyun is still standing near the door, taking his shoes off.

 

Baekhyun just chuckles as if he doesn’t notice why Chanyeol is urging him so much, “Give a man time to get home, will you?” he laughs but he finally walks towards Chanyeol and sits down on the couch’s edge.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t really give Baekhyun time to find a way to sit comfortably, he immediately pulls Baekhyun down by his shoulders and connects their lips in a sweet but deep kiss.

 

“What has gotten into you today?” Baekhyun chuckles but kisses Chanyeol back, his hands finding their place on his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Nothing…” Chanyeol mutters as he proceeds to kiss Baekhyun’s jawline and his hands sneaking under the older’s hoodie, feeling the soft and firm skin under his fingertips.

 

Baekhyun smirks at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hands on him, he kind of was expecting it, after all, he has been dating Chanyeol long enough to know him – probably better than the younger knows himself.

 

Shifting a little, Baekhyun finds himself sitting between Chanyeol’s legs, a little awkwardly but it’s not like he cares about that anyway.

 

Baekhyun is hovering over Chanyeol nibbling on the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s neck while a hand is tangled in Chanyeol’s pitch black hair and the fingers of his other hand play with the other’s nipple under the thin fabric of his shirt. Chanyeol shamelessly moans, hot breath fanning over Baekhyun’s ear as he does so and rolls his hips slightly and he can feel his boyfriend gasping against his neck.

 

 

All the years back, when the two of them haven’t been dating for that long, there were times in which Chanyeol actually felt a little bit embarrassed that he reacts like this just by having his nipples being played with because other than him, Baekhyun doesn’t react like this, his nipples aren’t as sensitive as his.

 

It didn’t take him long to get over that though because Baekhyun always told him how much he likes the way Chanyeol reacts to these little things. And from then on, the feeling of being embarrassed by it lessened until it finally stopped and he started to enjoy every little thing he gets without caring about how overly intense he might react to it.

 

 

Baekhyun decides that just playing with the sensitive nipples isn’t enough and pushed up Chanyeol’s shirt all the way. Chanyeol gasps and grabs the flesh of Baekhyun’s exposed hips firmly the moment Baekhyun takes the pink nub into his mouth – licking it.

 

Even though almost all of Chanyeol’s upper body is already exposed, the shirt is still annoying Baekhyun and he begins to tuck on it. Chanyeol gets the hint and lifts himself up a little bit from the couch, just enough for Baekhyun to pull off the shirt completely and discard it somewhere on the floor next to the couch.

 

Deciding that Baekhyun should do the same, Chanyeol’s hands immediately grab the hem of his boyfriend’s hoodie and lifts it up. Considering that Baekhyun is still kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs, it’s a bit awkward how Baekhyun has to bend himself forward so Chanyeol can pull that piece of clothing off him but well, off is off, so it doesn’t matter anyway.

 

The hoodie joins Chanyeol’s shirt on the flow just a few seconds later.

 

Baekhyun leans back down, bracing himself on his elbows on each side of Chanyeol’s head and connects their lips, nibbling on his boyfriend’s bottom lip while Chanyeol’s hands move softly up and down on Baekhyun’s sides.

 

Shifting a little, Baekhyun’s arms are on Chanyeol’s chest now and his hands grip onto Chanyeol’s broad shoulder as Baekhyun tilts his head, deepening the kiss hungrily as he’s feeling hotter and hotter – after all, it’s been a while for Baekhyun as well.

 

Chanyeol squeezes the flesh of Baekhyun’s waist a little in response to the feeling of a tongue running over his bottom lip. As Chanyeol parts his lips to let Baekhyun in, he lets his hands wander over Baekhyun’s body. When Chanyeol’s fingers faintly ghost over Baekhyun’s ribs and it makes the smaller giggle into the kiss; Chanyeol smiles into the kiss, loving to hear the older’s little laughs.

 

A shiver runs down Baekhyun’s spine when he feels Chanyeol slipping a hand directly under his underwear. Breath hitching when Chanyeol squeezes his butt gently, making him shift a little which result in their crotches brushing together sensually and with more pressure than before.

 

A moan escapes their lips and Chanyeol squeezes his butt again, this time a little more roughly as he bites his bottom lip. Baekhyun drops his head to Chanyeol’s collarbone as he’s not able to bit back another moan, his hot breath fanning over Chanyeol’s skin.

 

Baekhyun continues rolling his hips against Chanyeol’s crotch, feeling the hardness of his boyfriend’s length through the sweatpants’ thin fabric – Baekhyun isn’t much better, his blood is rushing south as well and he’s already feeling restrained by his jeans.

 

Baekhyun kisses over to Chanyeol’s jawline down to the stop on his boyfriend’s neck under his ear, “How do you want it?” Baekhyun asks breathily before nibbling on Chanyeol’s earlobe tenderly.

 

Chanyeol can deny it as much as he wants but Baekhyun just knows how much he likes when the older plays with his ears – the soft moan and the stuttering roll of his hips aren’t helping Chanyeol much with denying it anyway.

 

Honestly, with an erection this hard that’s still getting restrained by his clothes and having Baekhyun all over him, rolling his hips continuously, makes it pretty hard for Chanyeol to actually think about it. “You decide,” Chanyeol breathes as he grips strongly but gentle onto Baekhyun’s hips.

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun breathes after sucking a dark mark into Chanyeol’s skin above the collarbone, “Let’s see…” the older mutters as he sits back up straight, looking down at Chanyeol’s body with lust filled eyes as he licks his lips.

 

Considering that Chanyeol just got his cast removed, it actually does need a little bit of thinking to decide for a position.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Baekhyun says as he begins to push Chanyeol’s legs upward as if he would bring them over his shoulder but it doesn’t take long until Chanyeol scrunches his eyes together and bites his bottom lip. Baekhyun immediately stops and brings the legs back down how they originally were, “Hurts too much?” he asks with slight worry in his voice as he runs his palm soothingly over Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

Chanyeol just nods in response, breathing out a small “Yeah…”

 

Even though Baekhyun really likes having Chanyeol like this, long legs over his shoulders, Baekhyun doesn’t intent on hurting Chanyeol again; he needs to think about it again. Since this position won't work, it won’t be a good idea to tell Chanyeol to turn around on his hands and knees – furthermore, having Chanyeol on his lap won’t be an option either.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun chuckles a little, “Seems like I have to ride you ‘til the end.”

 

Chanyeol smirks to that because riding himself or being ridden by Baekhyun; it doesn’t matter to him because this is pretty much by far Chanyeol’s favorite position. And it’s not like it’s a rare thing that Baekhyun rides Chanyeol, definitely not but they mostly don’t last as long as Chanyeol wished they would be because Baekhyun tends to lose the rhythm quite easily and they always end up changing the position to finish it off.

 

“I don’t mind that,” Chanyeol replies with a cocky half-smile on his lips, almost like a teasing smirk. The thought of having Baekhyun ride him all the way until the end just increases Chanyeol’s excitement.

 

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes as he takes hold of the hem of Chanyeol’s sweatpants, “I know, you don’t.”

 

Even though Chanyeol really likes the idea, he knows Baekhyun. “And you sure that’s alright for you? I mean, you probably have to do everything,” Chanyeol asks, wondering a little bit in worry because he knows that Baekhyun isn’t one who likes to ride for too long; he’s more the type of person who likes to have his chest presses down and his ass up in the air.

 

“My legs are probably hurt as hell later but it’s alright,” Baekhyun scoffs jokingly, rolling his eyes for the nth time of the day as he let the hem of Chanyeol’s sweatpants snap. “Also, as if that’s something new that I have to do everything.”

 

“I can lend you one of my crutches,” Chanyeol laughs and even though the snap of his sweatpants actually didn’t hurt, Chanyeol still flicks his finger against Baekhyun’s upper arm as some sort of revenge. “And it’s not my fault that you get overly horny when you’re drunk while I just get tired,” Chanyeol tries to reason as he presses his lips into a thin line. He won’t just take it like that because more often than not, Baekhyun can tend to be kind of lazy and just let Chanyeol lead.

 

“How considerate of you to lend me one,” Baekhyun snorts a short breath of a laughter. “And don’t act as if you don’t get damn horny, dumbass,” Baekhyun laughs as he hooks his fingers under the hem of Chanyeol’s sweatpants again, “Alcohol doesn’t make you tired, you’re just getting lazy.”

 

 

Well, Baekhyun knows him.

 

 

“Maybe,” Chanyeol shrugs with a little breath that’s almost a laughter. “Just get these finally off of me,” Chanyeol whines as he wiggles his hips a little; he’s getting impatient and the restraining of his erection is getting really annoying.

 

 

With a bit of shifting and tucking, the sweatpants along with the underwear are finally taken off Chanyeol, revealing the proudly standing erection Chanyeol is sporting.

 

But there’s something else Baekhyun notices right away, “Really?” Baekhyun chuckles as he crawls back into his original position between his boyfriend’s legs, “It’s been a few hours since the cast got takes off and you already shaved your legs?”

 

“Well, you know me,” Chanyeol simply shrugs in response.

 

And it’s true, Baekhyun knows him but he still likes to tease Chanyeol about it from time to time. It’s quite funny sometimes to him because he knows how people think of them when they first see them.

 

With Baekhyun’s appearance being pretty much softer and smaller than Chanyeol’s and also the with the fact that he pretty much always wears makeup up, even when he’s just going to the bakery in the morning, people tend to think that he might be more the kind of person to do such a thing like shaving his legs – but actually, it’s Chanyeol who loves having his legs hairless and smooth.

 

It’s not like Baekhyun never tried it himself because he likes that feeling as well but in the end, he’s just too lazy to do it all the time. But well, Chanyeol doesn’t mind it anyway and so, there’s no reason why Baekhyun would mind it – they love each other the way they are; even if they are so dumb that they sometimes come up with things that so stupid that it ends with someone having an injury.

 

Anyway, even though Baekhyun likes to tease Chanyeol, liking to see the blush on his cheeks that's caused by him being embarrassed – even though there’s no need to be embarrassed – Baekhyun appreciates it. “Feels very good, baby” Baekhyun whispers as he runs his palm over the soft skin; leaning down to kiss the flesh of Chanyeol’s inner thigh, nibbling a little on the smooth skin to leave tiny love-marks.

 

It’s not like Chanyeol has some sort of praise kink – which he actually kind of has but keeps denying it – Chanyeol loves it when Baekhyun compliments him. Chanyeol closes his eyes and just and hums in response, enjoying the little bites and caresses on his skin.

 

The moment in which Baekhyun wraps his dainty fingers around his boyfriend’s length, Chanyeol gasps, tilting his head back as a soft moan slips past his lips.

 

Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol’s hard length without any particular rhythm to it but it doesn’t need to have one anyway – feeling Baekhyun’s hand moving up and down over his length feels so, so good and he doesn’t even think about holding back his moans. Even if their neighbors end up hearing them, Chanyeol couldn’t care less because it feels damn good and he knows how much Baekhyun loves it to hear his moans – the louder, the better and hell, Chanyeol is a loud moaner; perhaps not as loud as Baekhyun can get but he definitely can compete with him.

 

Seeing Chanyeol’s erection and feeling him twitch in his hand is nice and all but Baekhyun prefers to have it in his mouth. That’s pretty much the reason why after just a few strokes Baekhyun shifts again until he can comfortably lean down and take the head of Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth.

 

If the hot and wet heat around his cock wouldn’t feel this good and wouldn’t make Chanyeol moan continuously, Chanyeol would probably end up chuckling at his boyfriend because he already expected it that Baekhyun won’t be jerking him off for long. It’s not because Baekhyun doesn’t like jerking off his boyfriend, quite the opposite but the thing is, even though Baekhyun is denying it, Chanyeol knows – he knows that Baekhyun has some sort of a subtle-not-so-subtle oral fixation.

 

It’s not like Chanyeol dislikes it, he actually appreciates very much because well, Baekhyun is always up for sucking him up but the thing is, Baekhyun could go on with it for hours and Chanyeol definitely doesn’t want to get off by just this right now - but for now, Chanyeol just enjoys the wet heat that’s sucking him in more and more.

 

 

Not long after Baekhyun started, he stops again and removes himself from his boyfriend’s cock, much to the younger’s surprise and Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun ins slight confusion but it gets answered immediately. “Lube?” Baekhyun simply asks with a smile at that’s almost too sweet considering that just a few seconds before, he had his mouth full, cock between his lips.

 

As an answer, Chanyeol just motions to the side with his eyes, tilting his head just a little bit and Baekhyun follows. “Well prepared, huh?” he teases as he sees that a bottle of lube is already standing on the coffee table but he’s actually questioning himself a little because he didn’t even see it when he came back home.

 

“Of course,” Chanyeol just rolls his eyes.

 

For a moment, Chanyeol thought of teasing him back because Baekhyun isn’t much better since he even carries a small bottle with him when they go out. But instead, Chanyeol just keeps shut and watches how Baekhyun covers his fingers with the lube, warming it up a little already – as much as Chanyeol loves opening up his boyfriend with his fingers, he wouldn’t say no to watch Baekhyun preparing himself.

 

 

But then, Chanyeol notices something that confuses him because Baekhyun is still wearing his jeans. “You do know that you have to take off your pants for riding me?” he questions, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

 

Baekhyun just smirks in response, he fucking smirks as he lowers himself again and kissed Chanyeol’s inner thigh, “I thought of giving you a little bit more to enjoy before we go to that part.”

 

Before Chanyeol can even think of something to reply, his breathing hitches and a long throaty moan escape his lips because right at the same moment where Baekhyun takes the head of his cock between his lips again, a slender finger pushes past the tight ring of muscles of Chanyeol’s entrance.

 

If Baekhyun’s mouth wouldn’t be as full as it is, he would smirk but instead, he moans around his boyfriend’s cock – the weight on his tongue, the heat and the way Chanyeol’s walls constrict around his finger, Baekhyun just loves all of it and is quite a turn on for him.

 

It’s nothing new for Chanyeol to get stimulated by Baekhyun’s fingers while he’s getting sucked off but he can never have enough of it – he loves it but it can bring him to the edge quite easily, which isn’t always a good thing.

 

As soon as Baekhyun has two fingers inside his boyfriend, he begins to tongue the slit of Chanyeol’s cock, sucking him messily while his fingers brushing over Chanyeol’s prostate restlessly – Baekhyun just knows how much Chanyeol loves it to have his prostate stimulated by his pretty fingers.

 

Loving the deep and throaty moans that slip past Chanyeol’s lips, Baekhyun doesn’t even think about stopping. His tongue running flat over the prominent vein on the underside of Chanyeol’s cock while his fingers never leave the younger’s prostate, even giving slowly more pressure to it.

 

Chanyeol loves it, he fucking loves how good Baekhyun knows his body and what he likes. The moment Baekhyun decides to go all the way down on the younger’s cock, Chanyeol’s hand grabs onto Baekhyun’s hair harshly – damned should he be for having almost no gagging reflex.

 

The good thing is, Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol is harsh with him, pulling his hair the way he does right now, it makes him moan around his boyfriend’s length which sends vibrations through Chanyeol’s cock and ends up tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s hair even more.

 

What a hell of a circle it is – the harder Baekhyun sucks, the Chanyeol pulls his boyfriend’s hair which results in Baekhyun moaning even more around his length and Chanyeol tucks his hair more.

 

It feels good for the both of them, they love every moment of it but the wet heat, the moans and the fingers continuously stimulating his prostate, Chanyeol can feel himself getting incredibly close to the edge.

 

“Baek, stop!” Chanyeol pants heavily between his moans as he pulls Baekhyun’s hard enough to pull him off his cock. The moment Baekhyun’s lips are completely off, the older stops the thrust of his fingers as well and Chanyeol sighs in relief, he was close – almost too close.

 

“Already?” Baekhyun teases because it really didn’t take that long for Chanyeol to get worked up enough that he almost reached his climax.

 

Chanyeol needs a few deep breathes to calm himself down before answering, “You’re the worst, you know how fast it can be when you do that.”

 

Baekhyun smirks and that’s not a good sign. “You mean this?” Chanyeol can’t even react to it because, in just a split of a second later, Baekhyun pushes his fingers against Chanyeol’s prostate again.

 

Chanyeol moans throatily and Baekhyun chuckles. “Goddammit,” Chanyeol spits without any weight behind it as he awkwardly takes hold of Baekhyun’s wrist before he can do it again. “You. Are. The. Worst.” Chanyeol says as he pulls Baekhyun’s fingers out of his hole; slowly.

 

“Sorry, baby,” Baekhyun chuckles and crawls on Chanyeol’s lap, leaning down to plant an apologetic kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. The younger just rolls his eyes because he knows that Baekhyun isn’t sorry at all but well, he doesn’t really mind it anyway.

 

Realizing that it wasn’t that much of a smart move to get on Chanyeol’s lap because he’s still wearing his jeans, Baekhyun gets comply down from Chanyeol, mumbling cursing at himself while Chanyeol laughs at him quietly.

 

“Wanna watch or do you want to do it?” Baekhyun asks as he climbs back on Chanyeol’s lap, shaking the bottle of lube in his hand slightly.

 

This is actually something that Chanyeol can’t be asked, he loves stretching Baekhyun’s tight little hole, making him crumble with just his fingers but just as much as he loves that, he loves watching Baekhyun doing it himself. Good thing, this time, it’s easy for him to decide because he’s still trying to calm himself down from being as close to the edge as he was just a few moments ago.

 

“I want to watch,” Chanyeol decides breathily.

 

“Then watch closely,” Baekhyun chuckles as shifts, turning around on Chanyeol’s lap so his back is facing the younger, “Help me, will you?” he asks as puts some more lube on his fingers before letting it drop to somewhere next to them.

 

Shifting all his weight onto his knees, Baekhyun lifts up his bottom and holds himself steady with putting a hand right above Chanyeol’s knee and let his body fall forward a little to give his boyfriend an even better view of his ass.

 

With having the perky ass of his boyfriend right in front of him, Chanyeol almost forgot what he was asked to but hearing the older call out his name – who also probably rolled his eyes – Chanyeol remembers. Reaching out his hands, Chanyeol squeezes the cheeks of his boyfriend’s ass, enjoying the soft skin under his palm, before pulling them gently apart to give Baekhyun better access to his own hole.

 

Chanyeol groans lowly as he watches how Baekhyun inserts the first slick finger into his entrance, loving to see how Baekhyun’s finger basically gets sucked in. As Baekhyun works another finger into himself, it’s getting hard for him to keep himself up, especially since Chanyeol is slightly rolling his hips so their erections slightly gaze against each other.

 

Chanyeol could watch Baekhyun for hours working himself open but Baekhyun is getting impatient and he quickly adds a third finger; biting his bottom lip at the pain of stretching himself this wide a little too soon. It’s burning but it’s worth it and thanks to Chanyeol kneading his cheeks, the pains quickly lessens and Baekhyun can feel himself relax again.

 

Just a few more thrust and Baekhyun feels himself to be ready, he pulls his fingers out of his hole and turns around again. Baekhyun takes hold of the lube bottle again and pours a generous amount in his palm and then, as he layers up Chanyeol’s cock, he leans down to brings their lips together once again in a tender kiss.

 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss and sweetly smiles down at Chanyeol. “Calm enough to continue?” he asks without a trace of teasing in his voice this time and Chanyeol nods in response.

 

Peaking Chanyeol’s nose quickly, Baekhyun shifts again and positions the tip of Chanyeol’s cock right at his entrance. Chanyeol brings his hands to Baekhyun’s waist, grabbing onto them firmly but not hard enough to leave bruises while Baekhyun lowers himself on his boyfriend’s cock.

 

Baekhyun takes a deep and long breath through his nose and his hands move upwards from the younger’s waist; bracing himself against Chanyeol’s chest with his palm once he’s fully seated. It’s burning a lot and tears are building up in the corner of his eyes; Chanyeol’s cock is thicker than his fingers after all but with the way the younger’s finger caresses the soft skin on his thighs, it steadily fades away.

 

Even though the pain already faded away and just a slight burning is left, Baekhyun doesn’t immediately start with lifting his hips up and down – instead, he just slightly rolls his hips, still savoring the feeling of Chanyeol stretching him this good.

 

Chanyeol’s hands move Baekhyun’s thighs over to his hips and then to the older’s back, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle as Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down. Chanyeol’s pressing Baekhyun against his chest, making the older unable to move his hips like did just a moment ago but neither of them mind; one of Chanyeol’s hands find its place on Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

“I missed you,” Chanyeol whispers, staring at Baekhyun for a moment with nothing but adoration in his eyes and then, he just pulls his boyfriend’s face closer, soft lips moving gently over lips that are slightly chapped from the cold.

 

Of course, Chanyeol doesn’t mean it in that way because he has seen Baekhyun just a few hours ago before he went to class; he means is that he missed doing that with Baekhyun. Even though both are behaving like horny teenager – according to Luhan – it’s not like having sex with each other is the most important part in their relationship, it definitely isn’t but Chanyeol missed having Baekhyun this close to him.

 

And Baekhyun knows – he knows because he’s feeling the same way. “I missed you, too,” Baekhyun says between the kiss, smiling into it.

 

For a moment, they both keep still, just enjoying the feeling of the other’s skin on their own, feeling the warmth that’s sweeping through them, enjoying the gentle caresses and the way their lips move against each other.

 

 

Sadly, it doesn’t last long because suddenly, Chanyeol grips onto Baekhyun’s waist tightly, strong enough that it could leave bruises. “Fuck – ” he gasps out in pain; scrunching his eyes together, “It hurts!”

 

Chanyeol’s sudden cursing startles Baekhyun and he can feel Chanyeol’s body tensing underneath him. “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks worriedly; part of him is afraid that he accidentally has hurt Chanyeol again.

 

“Cramp –” Chanyeol pants and points to his left leg, the one Baekhyun used to steady himself one while preparing himself, the one that had been in a cast for 7 weeks not long ago.

 

Sitting himself straight up, Baekhyun reaches a hand behind him and begins to massage Chanyeol’s thigh, hoping that it helps to make the cramp go away faster; he really doesn’t like seeing his boyfriend in pain.

 

With the way Baekhyun is sitting, Chanyeol’s hands slip down from the older’s waist to the thighs, his fingers digging into the soft flesh and nails leaving red streaks. They burn and actually hurts a little bit but Baekhyun lets Chanyeol do since he knows that it’s just a reaction to the pain the cramp is giving him.

 

 

But then, Baekhyun suddenly laugh; covering his mouth with his palm to muffle his giggles.

 

 

Even though Baekhyun feels some sort of pity for Chanyeol because he knows that a cramp can hurt extremely, a part of him just as to laugh at it because a very unnecessary thought suddenly came up in Baekhyun’s mind.

 

The way Baekhyun massages his thigh is a very nice feeling and Chanyeol can feel his cramp slowly going away but the way Baekhyun is chuckling makes Chanyeol wonder. “What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asks; raising a questioning eyebrow in suspicion.

 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun chuckles, shaking his head slightly as he’s still massaging the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh with his fingers, “It’s just, you’re kinda like Bambi when he learned how to walk… just with sex.”

 

“Well, thank you?” Chanyeol scoffs; not fully sure if he just got insulted by his boyfriend or not. “But how dare you bring up my favorite Disney movie while we’re having sex…” Chanyeol pouts.

 

He actually fucking pouts while his cock is still buried deep inside Baekhyun’s ass but oh well, it looks so damn cute on him and Baekhyun just has to kiss the pout away.

 

“Sorry, baby,” Baekhyun chuckles as he sits back up again; palms flat against Chanyeol’s chest with a teasing smile on his lips, “Alright, then you’re not like Bambi but like an old man.”

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol exclaims as if he’s offended because not only did Baekhyun mention Bambi again but also did he call him old, “I’m younger than you…” he whines; pouting again.

 

Baekhyun leans down once again for a quick peak on Chanyeol’s lips before sitting up straight again. “Whatever makes you feel better,” Baekhyun chuckles and it just sounds angelic to Chanyeol, he can’t be mad at him when he’s getting smiled at this sweetly.

 

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes and gives his boyfriend a half-smile to which Baekhyun leans down once again, peaking Chanyeol’s lips briefly, “How’s your leg?”

 

 

Now that Baekhyun mentioned it, Chanyeol noticed that his leg isn’t hurting anymore; the cramp is gone. What Chanyeol also noticed it that he’s still very hard, which is kind of surprising considering that this cramp was damn painful and Baekhyun also just mentioned Bambi.

 

But then again, his cock was buried all the way in Baekhyun’s tight hole all the time, surrounded by velvety heat – Chanyeol can’t be blamed for staying hard, he has been feeling pretty horny for a while already and not even a cramp can do something against it.

 

 

“All good,” Chanyeol says as his hands move back up to Baekhyun’s hips, squeezing them softly, “But babe, I’m still pretty much hard.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles because he can obviously feel it that Chanyeol is still hard inside him and well, he’s still hard himself too.

 

Moving his hands down to Chanyeol’s waist, Baekhyun lifts himself up until just the very tip of his boyfriend’s cock remains inside him and then, he drops back down. Chanyeol throws his head back, fingertips digging into the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s hips as a drawn-out moan leave his lips and Baekhyun does the same; head thrown back and gripping firmly onto Chanyeol’s waist, he moans throatily.

 

The pace with which Baekhyun is bouncing up and down on Chanyeol’s cock starts off quite unsteady, hips stuttering a little but this doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good because it definitely does and by now, Chanyeol is pretty sure that by tomorrow, there will be a passive-aggressive note attached to their door from their neighbors – again. Two loud moaners being a couple might be pretty damn good for them, especially when they like hearing the moans of their loved one but that doesn’t mean that other’s like to hear them as well.

 

Baekhyun switches between rolling his hips and bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock and even though Chanyeol hits all the right spots inside Baekhyun, the younger somehow manages to play with his boyfriend’s sensitive nipple despised being lost in the pleasure he’s getting.

 

Chanyeol meets Baekhyun’s thrusts with his own, pushing hard into the delicate body of his boyfriend, his breading gets rigid but since he has been close before already, it doesn’t take long for him to get dangerously close to the edge again. He’s enjoying it, he really is – his throaty moans speak for themselves but he doesn’t want to end it already, he wants to enjoy being ridden by his loved one longer.

 

Baekhyun’s legs begin to tremble, he’s getting close to and Chanyeol’s hips are just stuttering by now, he’s so close, just a few more thrusts are needed but he doesn’t want to end it just now. He’s about to grip Baekhyun’s hips stronger to hold him in place so he can calm down a little but then –

 

 

“Hey, guys,” the door swings open; Luhan just came home but the boy still hasn’t noticed the scene that's playing right in front of him, “I brought us some – ” but now he has. “God – fucking – dammit!” Luhan curses and lets the plastic bag drops to the floor before he bolts out of the apartment again; door slamming shut behind him.

 

Normally, Baekhyun would just laugh for a moment at how Luhan just walked in on them again but he doesn’t because he notices something else that catches his attention more.

 

He notices how Chanyeol’s head is thrown back, eyes closed and his lips parted in a silent moan. He notices how Chanyeol is pulsing inside him and how sweet warmth is filling him. He notices how liquid is dripping out of him, which definitely isn’t excessive lube anymore at this point of time.

 

“Did you just cum?” Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol can feel the vibration of it but he also already knows what the smirk on Baekhyun’s lips means. A teasing thought came up in Baekhyun’s mind and Chanyeol just looks away, still catching his breath and feeling slightly embarrassed by what just happened. “Seems as if someone likes being watched, huh?” Baekhyun chuckles, teasing Chanyeol a little but bends down to kiss the Chanyeol’s pink cheek – it’s quite cute how Chanyeol still blushes after all these years of dating.

 

The teasing is all nice and stuff but Baekhyun is still hard and Chanyeol can feel his boyfriend’s erection laying heavily on his stomach. “Just shut and come here,” Chanyeol orders as he pulls Baekhyun by his hips.

 

That’s one good thing about Chanyeol; even if he’s the one to reach his climax first, Baekhyun never has to take care of his own afterward.

 

There isn’t much more to say, Baekhyun just obeys and moves closer to Chanyeol. With his thighs pressed against Chanyeol’s ribs on each side and his bottom hovering high enough over Chanyeol’s chest, the younger parts his lips and lets Baekhyun slip his length past them.

 

Chanyeol kneads the firm flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs while he lets the older take the control, letting his boyfriend decide at which pace he’s thrusting into Chanyeol’s wet heat. Chanyeol likes giving head to Baekhyun, he likes the heavy feeling on his tongue, he likes the moans that escape Baekhyun’s lips with each trust but he likes it even more when Baekhyun gets a little rough with him and pulls his hair quite strong.

 

But the thing with giving head to Baekhyun is that the older has quite a hard time to reach his climax just like this and Chanyeol’s jaw is already starting to arch from having lips stretched around Baekhyun’s length and the thrusts he’s receiving without his jaw getting even a few seconds of rest.

 

Feeling the cum that’s running down Baekhyun’s thigh running over his own fingers now, Chanyeol gets an idea that could perhaps quicken the progress of finally giving Baekhyun his own sweet release.

 

Moving a hand up to Baekhyun’s cheek, squeezing it a little before pulling it a bit, Chanyeol sneaks two with cum covered fingers between the cheeks and wastes no time in pushing them into his boyfriend’s abused and from cum dripping wet hole.

 

This action draws out a throaty moan from Baekhyun, making his hips stutter and pushing his length deeper into Chanyeol’s mouth; pulling at the younger’s hair harder in the progress. Chanyeol loves the feeling of getting the back of his throat hit by Baekhyun’s length, he moans around his boyfriend’s cock which sends a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine.

 

Baekhyun isn’t sure what to do, pushing himself down onto the fingers that restlessly keep thrusting his wet hole or pushing forward and thrusting even faster into Chanyeol’s wet heat.

 

Good thing; with the stuttering of Baekhyun’s hips and the extremely unrhythmical thrusts, Chanyeol notices the struggle his boyfriend is having right now so he decides to help. Keeping the thrusts of his fingers steady, Chanyeol hollows his checks and begins to move his head forth and back, tongue pressed flat against the underside of Baekhyun’s length.

 

With the position they are in, it’s quite a bit of a struggle for Chanyeol to find Baekhyun’s prostate with his fingers but then his fingertips finally found it, gazing it just slightly but it still makes Baekhyun almost lose his balance. “Ah! Fuck – ” Baekhyun pants out with a long and deep moan; one hand gripping Chanyeol’s hair strongly while the other hand grips onto the couch’s backrest so hard that his knuckles turn white.

 

Chanyeol smirks around Baekhyun’s length when he can feel Baekhyun’s legs trembling on his sides; he’s getting close. Feeling it himself that he’s getting close to the edge, Baekhyun hold Chanyeol’s head in place and begins to thrust into the wet heat again. The way Chanyeol’s finger push into Baekhyun while the older thrusts past Chanyeol’s lips is quite awkward – the pace unsteady and unrhythmical but it’s bringing Baekhyun loser and closer to the edge; almost tripping over it.

 

 

Almost.

 

 

But almost is not enough.

 

 

With a little bit of effort, Chanyeol pushed his finger into Baekhyun knuckle deep and keeps them there despite the stuttering of his boyfriend’s hips.

 

“C-close…” Baekhyun pants as some sort of warning; he’s unbelievably close and Chanyeol’s fingers teasing Baekhyun’s prostate continuously. With just a few more thrust, Baekhyun finds his sweet release; releasing inside Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

Baekhyun needs a moment to calm down his breathing but when he did, he lets his cock slip out of Chanyeol’s mouth and backs away until he’s settled on the younger’s lap. Even though he wants nothing more than to just crush down on his boyfriend’s chest, he keeps himself up with pressing his hands flat on Chanyeol’s tights.

 

Chanyeol is thankful for that, glad that Baekhyun doesn’t forget about it because now, Chanyeol can finally turn to the side and grab his previously discarded T-shirt, spitting Baekhyun’s cum out.

 

It’s not like Chanyeol dislikes the taste of it or is grossed out by the thought of swallowing it but back at the time when they were barely dating for a year, Baekhyun accidentally came down Chanyeol’s throat without a warning and made the younger actually choke on his load. From then on, swallowing Baekhyun’s release was quite a ‘No’ for Chanyeol.

 

Even though there shouldn’t be anything seen as cute that Chanyeol spits out the cum, Baekhyun thinks it is because it always reminds it how clumsy they can be from time to time, which doesn’t put him off but somehow just fills him with even more adoration for the younger.

 

Baekhyun leans down and kisses Chanyeol, not minding it the slightest to taste himself. He runs his tongue over his boyfriend’s bottom lip to collect the few remaining drops of his own release that’s still lingering on Chanyeol. The younger parts his lips willingly, letting Baekhyun’s tongue in, he doesn’t mind playing with their releases like that because hell, more often than not, he’s actually the one who initiates a little “play” with it from time to time when they are feeling like it

 

But today is not a day where he’s feeling like it, he’s too exhausted to keep going in any sort of way and right now, he just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend until they fall asleep.

 

That being said; Chanyeol breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s middle, pulling him down until their chests are pressing against each other. The older just sighs satisfied as he buried his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling the musky but still sweet scent of his boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s sweaty bangs out of his face, tucking it behind the older’s ear as he places a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Baekhyun just giggles in content, loving the feeling of the subtle caresses he gets from Chanyeol’s fingertips on his back, circles being drawn on his warm skin.

 

 

Sadly, they aren’t able to enjoy the comfortable silence for long because a groan that definitely sounds like someone it annoyed rips them out of their own little world of being sated and just lying in their afterglow.

 

 

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol feels embarrassed because they realized that Luhan is actually still in front of their shared apartment – waiting to be let in again and to make it worse, he probably heard all of their naturally exaggerated moans.

 

“Right,” Baekhyun chuckles as he pushes himself up again to fetch the crumbled blanket that’s at the other end of the couch. Once having hold of it, Baekhyun lays back down on Chanyeol’s chest and pulls the blanket over their naked bodies. “Lu, you can come in now! Everything’s clear!” Baekhyun yells and Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend in disbelief.

 

Before Chanyeol can say anything, the door swings open, who tilts his head around with an annoyed groan cause by the sight he’s seeing. “Didn’t you say it’s safe for me to come in? That everything’s clear?!”

 

“I mean, it kind of is?” Baekhyun just laughs at their roommate’s distorted face, “We’re done and covered, so what more do you want?”

 

Luhan groans in annoyance, Baekhyun really can be some pain in the ass at some times. “To start with, it would be good to know if you guys are at least dressed under that blanket,” Luhan states as he rubs the spot between his eyebrows with his fingers as an attempt to lessen his approaching headache.

 

“Well, you can imagine it to be like that,” Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol flicks his finger against his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“There’s no need to tell me that,” Luhan sighs, “I should have known that you guys won’t wait long after he gets his cats removed” as an attempt to avoid seeing the scene in front of him, some dudes that are probably stark-naked kissing each other, Luhan bends down to pick up the plastic back he let fall a while ago – the poor food died too young, it didn’t deserve this. “Just… Just don’t do something as stupid as the last time, I really don’t need to something like that again.”

 

To that, Chanyeol wishes that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. Since neither of them can drive, Baekhyun had to ask Luhan for help after their little incident to drive him to the hospital. Chanyeol is pretty clumsy at some times and tends to do some awkward things in public that makes one question his mental state but this, this was by far the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him and he just wants to forget it.

 

“It wasn’t that stupid!” Baekhyun raises up slightly with a small pout on his lips and sounding a little offended as he’s trying to defend himself.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol sighs, closing his eyes and takes a deep breath as he’s wondering how Baekhyun still can’t admit how dumb it was, “It was stupid, like extremely stupid.”

 

Baekhyun just pouts even harder now as he lowers his head again, pressing his cheek against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“You know, whatever,” Luhan just begins suddenly and waves them off, “I just go to my room and you do whatever you want to do but don’t expect me to help you if someone ends up injured again.”

 

With that, Luhan just does as he said and walks to his room – Chanyeol can hear the older muttering something under his breath, something like calling them horny bastards, that he’s too old for this shit and that he definitely will start looking for a new apartment to live in.

 

Honestly, Chanyeol feels a little sorry for his roommate because he had to witness some pretty awkward things. Chanyeol takes a mental note of maybe helping Luhan to find a new apartment since that might be the best for the older’s sanity – or at least getting some soundproofed headphones for him.

 

“I’m sorry but it really wasn’t that stupid…” Baekhyun mumbles against Chanyeol’s skin, he can literally feel him pouting. Even though it definitely was stupid, Chanyeol can’t help it but chuckle, Baekhyun being like that is just too cute.

 

“Yeol?” Baekhyun mumbles again and he actually sounds a little nervous but Chanyeol just hums in response to let his boyfriend know that he’s listening. “I know that I kinda broke your leg last time but…” he trails off as if he doesn’t even know himself how to continue.

 

And he doesn’t even need to finish it for Chanyeol to understand where it’s going. Shaking head slightly as he sighs with a small breath of a laughter, he asks: “What idea do you have this time?”

 

It’s almost as if Baekhyun had expected Chanyeol to instantly decline it instead of asking because he immediately jolts up into a sitting position with a wide smile on his lips. “It’s definitely not stupid this time, I promise!”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Just tell me.”

 

“I show you!” Baekhyun exclaims excitedly and Chanyeol raises an eyebrow in confusion as Baekhyun reaches underneath the couch’s cushions. “Ta-Da!” Baekhyun proudly shows off what he pulled out.

 

 

A collar.

 

A freaking pink collar with a bell attached to it.

 

 

There’s a little part in Chanyeol that kind of wants to ask why exactly Baekhyun has been hiding the collar under the cushions but he can do that another time, now he just want to know why that thing. “A collar?” Chanyeol asks; feeling a little bit suspicious.

 

“No, there’s even more to it!” Baekhyun smiles and reaches once again under the cushion.

 

Chanyeol isn’t even surprised at that because knowing Baekhyun, this couldn’t have been all of it. He needs to take a deep breath when he sees what Baekhyun pulled out this time.

 

 

A headband.

 

A headband with cat ears attached to it in a pink that’s matching the collar.

 

 

He should have known it, the bell on the collar was already enough that he could have been getting the hint but the thing is, there is something in his mind that makes Chanyeol think that there’s still more to it, so he voices out his thought: “Don’t tell me that you have one of those tail-buttplugs as well?”

 

Baekhyun just nods overly excited with a wide grin on his lips, “I actually have a few.”

 

To that, Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “A few?” not quite understanding why there would be the need to have more than one if they probably end up trying these things out only once.

 

Baekhyun just shrugs it off, “You know, diversity.”

 

“Okay, alright,” Chanyeol sighs as he rubs the stop between his eyebrows with the fingertips of two fingers. “So, who is going to wear it?” he asks even though he already can imagine who it’s going to be and the way Baekhyun smirks at him just confirms what he was suspecting.

 

It’s not like Chanyeol minds it actually, he likes to try out different things with Baekhyun – as long as they don’t end like the last time.

 

But he won’t let Baekhyun get out of it without making it wear the things himself at least once – if he’s going to be a kitten, then Baekhyun has to be a kitten as well.

 

 

Although he knows that Baekhyun actually would like to talk a bit more about it, already hearing the older mumbling how the ears would very cute on him, Chanyeol just want to sleep. “We should go to bed,” Chanyeol states as he takes the headband away from Baekhyun, not only to stop his boyfriend from putting them on him but also because he thinks that Luhan really doesn’t need to see more of such things – just in case their roommate decides to leave his room ever again.

 

Keeping the blanket around their bodies but the leaving the clothes on the floor, they somehow manage to get into their bedroom and immediately vanish together under the thick blanket. Baekhyun sighs in content when Chanyeol pulls him close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame.

 

“Baek…” Chanyeol mumbles, kind of buried in Baekhyun’s silver hair and when his little boyfriend hums in response, he continues: “I love you.”

 

Baekhyun shifts a little so he can look up at Chanyeol’s face and his lips form a shape as if they aren’t sure if they want to frown or smile, “Even though I broke your leg?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wavering just slightly as if he’s searches something in Chanyeol’s.

 

Chanyeol chuckles at Baekhyun’s cuteness, because even though the older kind of tried to avoid the topic most of the time, he feels guilty and sorry for being the main cause of his broken leg. “Even though you broke my leg,” he confirms with a nod and a genuine smile.

 

To that, Baekhyun’s face light up and Chanyeol actually wonders if Baekhyun was questioning his love in the past few weeks. There isn’t much time to think about that though because Baekhyun immediately cups Chanyeol’s cheeks and presses their lips together, “I love you, too!” he replies between the soft kisses.

 

It’s almost as if Baekhyun won’t stop anytime soon with planting little peeks on Chanyeol’s lips but the younger is pretty damn tired and even though Baekhyun is kind of hyper right now, he already knows that Baekhyun will be the first one to asleep.

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol laughs as he breaks the kiss, “Let’s nap a little.” Baekhyun simply nods in response and presses himself against Chanyeol again, tangling their legs together and burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Chanyeol nuzzles his face into his boyfriend, a hand draws small circles on his boyfriend’s back while the other one grabs Baekhyun’s thigh and drags it up to his hip. Getting the hint, Baekhyun actually helps to lift his thigh and basically ends up wrapping himself completely around his boyfriend. Baekhyun actually thinks that it’s quite cute that Chanyeol loves it when he clinches onto him to such an extent because oh well, Baekhyun liked it, too.

 

 

Sometimes, Baekhyun really can be some pain in the ass – literally – but this will never change the fact that Chanyeol loves Baekhyun more than anything else and visa versa.


End file.
